


Broken

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Best Friends, Black Eye, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Dead Carla Yeager, Drunk Driving, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Fear, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Modern Era, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Poor Jean Kirstein, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Scars, Self-Hatred, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tears, Teen Romance, Tenderness, Tension, Trauma, Worry, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Marco is involved in a car accident which gets him seriously hurt leaving Jean traumatized. Mikasa goes to the hospital to support him through it, deciding to stay the night while he recovers from it all.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> hints to the Manga

How could this have happened, why did this have to happen? Of all the people that could have been hurt it had to be the sweetest one, the one who never did anything wrong. Why did the worst things always happen to the best people, the ones who never deserved this kind of suffering and punishment whatsoever?

Marco had been involved in an accident, a drunk driver had struck him dead on hurting him severely. He was lucky he wasn't dead, but he would forever carry some scars. The guy would not only be going to court but he would be going to jail, giving him plenty of time to think about the consequences of his own actions.

Half his face was bloodied and injured, he had a black eye, his lips were slit, facial scarring, bruises, multiple broken bones and looked a mess. He couldn't even respond to the doctors or nurses. Jean had just about broken down when he first saw Marco, unable to get his voice out. When he did it became screams and yells, having to be held back by nurses.

He was on a drip and 24-hour surveillance to check his well being. Pain medication was on tap, but no information on his current status was being held. All they could do was wait. That was the worst part, waiting. Having to stand at the sidelines while they waited for the outcome and result of what would happen to his friend.

Jean was worried sick, unable to see his best friend. Having to restrain himself not to punch the shit out of something and just about wreck the entire waiting area out of his own rage and doubt. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he hadn't stopped crying since Marco had been taken in. Multiple thoughts rushing around inside his head.

He was close to panicking, his mind rushing to a worst-case scenario despite the nurse's reassurance. Starting to wonder what could have happened if he pushed Marco out of the way or at least been able to warn him somehow. Desperate for comfort, clinging to himself in an attempt to stay calm.

Meanwhile, Mikasa had heard what had happened. Her mind rushing to panic and meltdown, memories of her own past coming back to haunt had called her and told her everything, about Marco and the accident. Knowing that Jean would be by himself. Angry at herself for not being able to protect him.

Jean was in no state to call her right now which was understandable. Connie hadn't been able to go with him in the ambulance but he had hurried to someone who he needed most, her. The person who would be able to keep him calm and ease his pain, who would be able to understand the pain and anxiety that lay in his heart.

Upon hearing what had happened, Mikasa went into shock. Then protective mode came on, desperately asking Connie which hospital and which ward Jean was currently on. Her hands gripping his shoulders like a vice, clinging to him and close to having a breakdown. The others knowing nothing would change her mind.

She quickly packed an overnight bag, grabbing everything she owned. Including her keys, wallet and passes, desperate to get to Jean as fast as she could. Not wanting him to be alone a second longer.

* * *

Jean sat at one of the hospital chairs in the waiting area, keeled over his head bowed. Curled up in a ball, his hands clenched tightly and his eyes red from crying. He had no energy to move or even speak, he was just sat there. His head full of white noise barely able to hear or even care about what anyone else said or did around him.

He had just blocked everything out, his body shutting down and stopped. Sitting there in misery and worry, misery and anxiety all but consuming him as time passed. Hoping, praying that Marco would pull through and get through this. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend. The first person he ever got close to.

He felt sick with worry and from lack of eating, but then he couldn't think about food right now. He couldn't eat, he was too worried, all of his appetite diminished by the situation. He just wanted to see Marco, he wanted to know that his best friend would be ok. That would lift a weight off his shoulders despite it being impossible right now.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, quick, light and desperate. The sound of panting and heavy breathing, the faint sound of nurses yelling but he paid it no mind at all. A few nurses yelling in complaint towards the individual, then some conversations and calling, a female. Someone calling out his name frantically, searching him out.

Mikasa then burst through the doors, her cheeks flushed with heat. Breathing heavily, ragged, weary and somewhat panicked. Her eyes frantically searching the room, until her gaze fell upon Jean sitting there. Her eyes gleaming brightly, a shimmer running through them. A pool of water rippling over them, as if she was about to cry.

"Jean!" she cried out wearily. She had come here as fast as she could, not caring about how rude she was or how pushy she had to be. Ignoring all of the nurses complaints that she had been making a scene and disturbing patients. She had been worried sick about him. Worrying about what state he would be in. Glad to see him here.

She hated seeing Jean like this, more so that he had been suffering alone without her knowledge. The poor guy must have been at his wits end as of what to do. Though he acted proud and strong willed for his comrades, the guy was still human and as weak as the rest of them. Often falling to self doubt and blame in the worst case scenario.

Jean looked up at the dark-haired girl silently, a slight look of relief mixed with disbelief on his face. Was this a dream? Was she actually here beside him right now? He felt his eyes sting again, trying not to cry in front of her. His emotions overflowing him and about to spill out of his eyes like a waterfall. Dehydrating him slowly.

Mikasa held him close, pressing his face close to her bosom and stroking his hair. Allowing him to have this, this moment of weakness and comfort. Feeling awful that he had to deal with this all alone. He had done well to be strong and keep it together all this time, now he could let it all out and show his pain that he had hidden away.

Tears spilled down Jean's face, he was so happy she was here beside him, realizing how scared he was, how alone he had felt. How he was unable to get through this alone. "…Kasa" he sobbed in a broken tone. He couldn't get the words out, his throat too sore. Too afraid, he just needed her here. He just wanted her to keep holding him in her arms.

Mikasa tightened her grip on him, her eyes pained and fighting back the urge to cry herself. She hadn't been in a hospital since Carla's death 8 years ago when Eren's family adopted her. She could only begin to imagine how he felt and what kinds of thoughts were rushing through his mind. But she was here now and she would help him get through this.

"I'm sorry, Connie told me earlier. I should have called you, I should have come sooner" she apologized in a frustrated tone. She had been a shitty girlfriend for not knowing about this or being here for him. Had she have known she would have been there in a heartbeat, but it was too late for that. But she would make up for what happened now.

Jean tightened his grip around her waist, nuzzling into her like a small child. She was here now and that was all that mattered. He knew she wouldn't leave him on his own to handle this. He was lucky to have her, to know she would be here beside him, simply supporting and him and not judging that he broke down in her arms.

* * *

Jean had calmed himself, his previous panicked state now eased. Resting his head on Mikasa's shoulder, staring into the abyss as exhaustion began to sink in. Breathing in her soft familiar scent, all of a sudden needy. Something he hadn't been in a long time, but he felt the need to indulge after everything he had been through.

Mikasa was sat beside him playing with his hair affectionately. Twirling her fingers in his ash brown hair, comforting him unknowingly. In truth, it helped her stay calm as well. She had been worried sick thinking about if Jean had been hurt in the accident as well, worrying that Connie may be lying to her to soften the blow.

She then kissed his head affectionately and got up, stretching and sighing after being sat down for so long. She then turned to Jean, her eyes gentle and caring. "I'm going to get some food" she replied. She was hungry after running all the way here and after what he had been through, Jean could use some food to keep up his strength.

As she started to head off to find the nearest vending machine or café, Jean called out to her suddenly. Causing her to look back at him, her eyes wide and filled with worry. "I… Mikasa… thanks" he replied gratefully his tone shy. He really appreciated her being here. Supporting him through all this, he would have never been able to make it by himself.

Mikasa smiled fondly. Why wouldn't she be here, she would never let Jean deal with this on his own. For she knew despite his demeanor, he was truly a fragile human being like herself. They hid the weak, fragile and broken parts of themselves away so they didn't appear to be as damaged as they were. It was one of the many things they had in common.

 

Mikasa then approached and kissed his head once more, not wanting to leave him. But she knew they both had to eat something or they wouldn't last. She then headed off before playing with his hair again. But she would be back as soon as she could.


End file.
